Gensokyo
Background At the beginning of the creation of the world, the land of Gensokyo was abut to the major continent Terra (known locally to the now islanders as Gaikoku), living there in isolation. Confined by a magical shield the gods enacted upon the peoples abode, keeping them safe until great unrest between two great, antediluvian forces happened, plunging the island into an abyss of pandemonium, the fate of the general populace unknown.Slowly, as the condition on Gaikoku became worse and worse. Storms, floods, freezing, drought, temblors and eruptions became abundant, destroying the island, fissuring the mainland into many smaller islands, creating the world we know today as Silea Ravni.Although the Gensokyo citizens have been isolated for such a long period of time, they have evolved incredibly quickly,becoming terrifically stronger than the mainlanders, especially those of the dorfs and monsters. The inhabitants of Gensokyo have had many mysterious beings pop up in their mist, one of them being entities known as Youkai,possessing immense power and physical immunity, being able to be cut into pieces and having the ability to recover.One of the most notable youkai variants is the Vampire. Vampires posess incredible strength, speed, regeneration, immortality, and the abilities to summon demons and transform into a swarm of bats. Vampires in Gensokyo are isolated to an european settlement known as the Scarlet Devil Mansion, ruled by the strong Remilia Scarlet at the edge of Misty Lake. Among the Youkai in Gensokyo also resides humanity, including, those who study magic known as magicians, those who are human deities known as living gods, transcended humans with immense power named hermits and celestials, and another biologically immortal race known as lunarians -- humans who fled to the moon. Another type of human existing on Gensokyo are the shrine maidens or miko, having many powers from special rites and training, being able to purify undead and evil invaders of the Gensokyo region. Religion (not corrected yet) The world as everyone knows is created by the same god known by everyone, and everyone knows of Order too. But corruption occured in the island due to the centuries of isolation leading to the same gods still being prayed to, but they are differently known here than in the outside world. For example Chaos is known be split into many aspects, but here they are known all as their own individual gods. Meanwhile the gods of Order have changed little but they are seen as more neutral and their followers arent haunted. Difference to Chaos and Order is little, the majority of the populance see them all as gods and not as enemies to each other but the rivalry between Armok and Eternal is still alive. Each god has its own shrine dedicated to them, some abandoned and some with shrine maidens taking care of the place, helping the island against problematic youkai. Since time immemorial the gods have been known by different names than in the main world as this place has always been isolated. The Beast - Hachiman The Builder - Yamatohime-no-mikoto The Digger - Daikokuten The Eternal - Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto The Finite - Housoushin The Forgotten - Hecatia Lapislazuli The Hammerer - Inari Ookami The Harvester - Minoriko Aki The Hunter - Hikohohodemi no Mikoto The Just - Ida-Ten The Kind - Benzaiten The Lovely - Kishijoten The Righteous - Miyazu-Hime The Serene - Suwako Moriya The Stranger - Eirin Yagokoro The Warrior - Bishamonten The Wise - Hakurei God The Wretched - Kitsune Archae - Hina Kagiyama Internal Politics (also unfixed) The towns are mostly independent but all united in the same time incase of foreigners attacking. Even if everyone is largely independant the place work as a group with a leader/council. The most relevant towns would be the Human village where (mostly) all the humans reside, a mansion where the vampires reside, bunnygrill place and shrines. The human village is mainly inhabited by humans and is the biggest place on the island in both area and population. There is a mansion with the islands only vampires and a powerful mage residing there. Just next doors is a shrine and there is another one futher away closer to the village protecting the place from youkai. Currently most people reside in the south eastern part of the island with many towns being there. Due to the late richess gathered from trading the island has achived to build a great palace for the containment of outsiders east of it, with over a thousand windows and rooms and also containing all the diplomatic missions to the island. Category:Country